Marc Le Tissey
Marc Le Tissey (born 2 December 1978) is a Kemburger former footballer who last played for Helmond RSC and the Kemburg national football team. He is one of the most recognized figures in Kemburg football and as a celebrity figure. Biography Early life Le Tissey was born in Kemburg City to a family of of Kemburger and Anglo-French origins. His father Jeremy was a car calesman and his mother Harriet Le Tissey was a handball player. Le Tissey joined the youth squad of Peterham United in 1993 after brief spells at local amateur sides. Tattington Road He played at Peterham from 1993 to 1995 before joining Tattington Road F.C. At Tattington road he played from 1995 to 2002. Despite his talent and skill, Le Tissey found it hard to break into the first team. Eventually in 2000 he became a starter and became one of the best players in the club, and in the league. In 2000-2001 he scored six times, including two free kicks. 2001-02 was his best season in the club, scoring eight times, assisting ten times and managing two goal from direct free kicks. He was awarded the KFA's Best Player award and his performances were not unnoticed as several larger clubs were keen to sign him on. Grijzestad Strijders In 2002, he transfered to top Brunanter side Grijzestad Strijders for €3.5 million, as one of their star signings. His impact was soon felt, as he would become one of the most dominant midfield players in the league. Le Tissey led the league in assists in 2003-04 and helped his team to the Leaders League title that season. He won the league and Supercup in 2004-05 as a vital player in midfield. Olympique de Marseille In 2006, Le Tissey moved to Ligue 1 side Olympique de Marseille. He was a solid midfield player but was forced to compete with Samir Nasri and later on Benoît Cheyrou. He received good playing time but not significant regular playing time, though he was able to focus on other things in this time. Later career In 2010, Le Tissey transfered to Tattington Road for around €2,000,000. He helped his team to the 2011-12 league title. Le Tissey moved on a free transfer to Helmond RSC in Brunant in 2014, and retired from playing football in the summer of 2016, at the age of 37. National team Le Tissey received his first national team call-up in 2000 and was an unused substitute at WFC 2000. He became a regular starter in 2001 and started in most of Kemburg's matches for WFC 2002, as the team reached the quarter-finals. He was instrumental towards Kemburg winning WFC 2006, providing the most assists of the tournament. Discipline Le Tissey was known for his good training discipline as well as practising to become a corner-kick expert. Despite this, managers have frequently criticized him for focusing more on being a celebrity and other endorsements over football. He has also been criticized for underperforming against weaker sides due to lack of interest, while he puts his all effort in top matches such as derbies or WNFA matches. Personal life Le Tissey was involved with a number of Kemburger models in the late 1990s. He was engaged to singer Tiffany Harrow, but they split up in 2002. In 2003 he became engaged to Brunant pop singer Conny Meeuwsen in a highly-publicized wedding in Grijzestad's medieval cathedral. The pair moved in to a country estate in the Chester Valley outside Grijzestad. They have four children, Caley Cee Le Tissey (2004), Janey Ash Le Tissey (2006), Massy Le Tissey and Olly Tate Le Tissey. With his transfer to Marseille, he and his wife purchased a multimillion euro house near the city. The couple now spend their time between Grijzestad and Kemburg. Outside of football, Le Tissey is known for being a fashion model for menswear and underwear. He was named the best-looking footballer in Kemburg on several occasions. As a spokesperson for Brunant-based mobile company tell.me, Le Tissey earned around a quarter of his income with contracts with them from 2003 to 2007. Presently he continues to model and has his own fragrance line, Le Tissey Allure. Category:Footballer Category:Living person